


Something Ever After

by CommonNonsense



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, or rather discussions thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense
Summary: Despite how long they have been together, Hanzo doesn't want to get married. He's sure that if he says so, everything's going to come crumbling down. But of course, McCree would surprise him again even in this.





	Something Ever After

“Somethin’ wrong, sugar? Went a bit quiet on me there.”

Hanzo blinks, and his eyes burn as the ceiling swims back into focus. He glances down at McCree, draped over him with his chin propped on Hanzo's chest, then out the window. The sun had still been setting, its golden rays still sneaking through the blinds of their dorm to dapple across their sheets and skin, when they had first settled into bed in the pleasant exhaustion of post-orgasmic glow; now, it is simply dark. 

Hanzo affects a smile as he looks back to McCree. "It is nothing," he says, but McCree's worried frown only deepens.

"You sure?" McCree presses gently, and Hanzo is helpless to do anything but sigh and fall back against the pillows.  Damn McCree for his perceptiveness--nothing fools him anymore.

"It is something Genji said to me earlier," he admits to the ceiling, unable to meet McCree's gaze.

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"He . . . asked when we planned to get married."

It had been an offhand comment made earlier that day--a joke more than anything else. They had been discussing the mission that McCree himself was out on, as well as half of the rest of the team, over cups of tea in the dining hall. Hanzo doesn't quite recall how the conversation had transitioned from the mission to McCree to Hanzo's relationship with him, but nonetheless something had prompted Genji to tease, "So when are the two of you just going to get married and get it over with?"

The question had caused Hanzo to sputter on a mouthful of tea, making Genji laugh. After wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Hanzo had replied, "We have no plans to do any such thing."

"No?" Genji had tilted his head a little, looking both thoughtful and thoroughly amused. "I admit I don't know how either of you feel about it, but it seems like something that should have come up."

"It has not," Hanzo said shortly. 

Genji shrugged exaggeratedly and the conversation moved on, but the idea had stuck in Hanzo's head. True, he and McCree had been together now for some time--just over two years--and it made sense to wonder if they would ever take that step. But the thought of it alone had made fear curdle in his gut, and he had left his cup of tea unfinished. Once the announcement came over the comms that the Orca was arriving with the team, Hanzo had forgotten it entirely in favor of meeting McCree at the hangar (and wrestling him into bed for the first time in two weeks), and he wished that had been the end of it. The memory only came back as they lay together now, and Hanzo would happily have never said a word if not for McCree's damned perceptiveness.

McCree sits up slowly, sliding off of Hanzo to prop himself up on his arms at Hanzo's side. "Don't think we ever talked about that before," he says slowly. 

"No. I told him as much."

McCree's brow furrows, and he clears his throat. "But it's still buggin' you," he says slowly. "Maybe it's . . . somethin' we  _ should _ talk about?"

Hanzo sighs deeply. He does not want to have this conversation at all. Everything about their relationship may be unconventional in some way, but McCree still has the more romantic heart of the two of them, still has better ideas of how these things should go,  and Hanzo is certain his answer will ruin everything.

"Hanzo?" McCree prompts. "What—"

"I do not want to get married," Hanzo says.

There is a pause. "No?" McCree asks. Hanzo waits for him to say anything else that might betray more emotion than the single syllable, but when nothing else is forthcoming, he swallows and turns his head away on the pillow.

"In my family, marriage was a tool," he explains. "Most marriages were for convenience, or power. Those that were not were few and far between. I in particular, as the future head of the family, was expected to marry whoever would provide the best relations. Eligible women from other families were offered to me, and I suspect I to them, as though we were meant to choose our favorite toy and hope we tolerated each other. My feelings on the matter, or even whether I cared for any of them at all, were not important."

Hanzo hunches his shoulders, as though it will protect him from McCree's disappointment. "I have never been that fond of the concept overall, regardless. Perhaps because of my upbringing, the assumption I would never have a truly loving relationship. But I cannot shake that association, that feeling that marriage is nothing more than an inescapable contract done for the benefit of others, even if I know better now. I do not think that will ever change."

The bed dips as McCree shifts. Hanzo grips handfuls of the blanket in tight fists. "Can I say somethin'?" McCree asks. 

With great reluctance, Hanzo turns his head to look at McCree. "I don't think I wanna get married, either," McCree says.

Hanzo blinks. The tightness in his chest loosens so abruptly that he feels lightheaded. "You don't?"

McCree shakes his heads. His mouth twists with an uncertain frown. "I did, once upon a time," he says. "When I was younger, when stuff was . . . well, nothing was all that  _ stable _ in Blackwatch, but that was probably the closest I was gonna get. Wasn't even sure I'd live to see my thirties, though, let alone long enough to have anyone. After that, well . . . I've signed enough contracts that have fucked me over, lost a few other folks, that the idea of gettin' married proper just makes me nervous. Too much shit to deal with if it all goes south."

He shrugs, but the motion is forced. Hanzo turns fully to face him and takes his hand on the bed between them. McCree gives a weak smile as he threads their fingers together. "And all that's assumin' we even got it all cleaned up to do it legally," he continues. "But even if we didn't do the papers and all, I never really wanted to make a big fuss about spendin' my life with someone if I could just  _ do _ it. Especially if it might not be all that long."

The relief that Hanzo first felt evaporates, replaced by a sour feeling of dread in his stomach as a new thought occurs to him. By the look on McCree's face, he has thought the same.

"Then where does that leave us?" Hanzo asks softly.

McCree blows out a breath. "Dunno," he says. "Guess that does sort of leave us without the usual end goal, doesn't it." He worries the inside of his cheek as he thinks, while the weight of their realization hangs heavy in the air between them. 

Eventually, McCree says, "But, here's the thing. Does it really matter?"

"Does it not?" Hanzo counters. "If neither of us wants to marry when that is normally the end of a relationship, does it not matter? I would have thought you, more than I, would want this."

"Does it have to be the goal? It's not like anything else in our lives is normal. If neither us wants it but we're still happy, ain't that enough?"

"I  _ am _ happy," Hanzo says emphatically. "I just fear that this means . . ." He trails off, unable to voice the words aloud, but the meaning is clear enough.

McCree shifts his grip on Hanzo's hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a dry kiss to the knuckles as he thinks. "I don't know what I want in the future," he says softly. "It was only pretty recently that I even started thinkin' there might  _ be _ a future for me, let alone one with someone else. I'm so used to movin' around, doin' something new every day, not banking on anything stickin' around. I don't know how long we'll be in Overwatch. I don't know if I wanna stay here until I can't do it anymore, or move out to a little house in the middle of nowhere, or go back to takin' bounties, or what."

He meets Hanzo's gaze, his eyes wide with sincerity. "What I do know, though," he concludes, "is that whatever I end up doin', I want you there with me." He offers a tiny smile, which Hanzo returns with a wobbly one of his own, the emotions clamoring in his throat making him nervous to speak. "However we do it, I know I wanna spend my life with you, as long as you'll have me."

Hanzo's throat tightens and his eyes begin to burn traitorously. He swallows past it all, refusing to let himself be overwhelmed. "I want that as well," he says thickly. McCree's smile breaks into a grin, triggering a swell of confidence in Hanzo as he continues, "Likewise, I was never able to envision a future for myself. Sometimes, it still feels like wishful thinking to imagine there is anything after today. But I cannot see myself without you, and if there is a future to be had, I want it to be with you. Even if it is not by the route we are expected to take."

Hanzo feels better when he sees McCree's smile wobble, too. "That sounds like a plan to me," McCree replies, the casual response belied by the tears that he rapidly blinks away.

Hanzo chases that answer with a hard kiss--graceless, barely more than a press of lips and teeth and soon broken by matching bouts of joyful laughter. McCree pulls Hanzo into a tight embrace and Hanzo goes willingly, muffling the last of his laughter in the hollow of McCree's throat. He sighs and melts into boneless contentment as McCree's hand comes up to stroke through his hair.

"I love you," he murmurs against warm skin. He only hesitates a fraction of a second before he does, and it occurs to him just how strange that is when not long ago, he could barely admit to himself that he had feelings for McCree at all.

McCree's hold tightens as he buries his face in Hanzo's hair. "Love you too, sugar," he breathes. "We're gonna do just fine."

As they settle in for sleep, it's on the tip of Hanzo's tongue to point out that it's still early, and they never got around to eating dinner. However, wrapped up as he is, warm and heavy, in awe of the potential futures that lay before them, Hanzo decides they can wait just a little longer.


End file.
